


Just for tonight, I need you here with me

by Ragna



Series: Let's do this sh** again, BUT DO IT RIGHT (KHR Rare pair week 2019) [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Death, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Kurokawa Hana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Even if she didn’t mean it she was cool, Gen, Murder, Self-Defense, Tsuna is a good bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Sabe que el único que la puede ayudar en una situación así es Sawada. Porque no quiere que ni Ryohei ni Kyoko la vean así de destrozada.





	Just for tonight, I need you here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Accidental Murder | Mermaid/Pirate AU
> 
> Dije que subiría los que me faltan después, ¡Y hoy me llegó la noticia que tengo que hacer más trabajos de estudio! Mátenme.

Uno, dos, tres. El timbre del teléfono finalmente dejó de sonar.

—Sawada.

—¿Hana? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, soy yo —ahora recién se daba cuenta que estaba temblando, no quería sentirse de esa manera. Tan débil e indefensa—. N-Necesito tu ayuda —¡Hasta le temblaba la voz! ¡Joder!—… U-Un hombre,  _ inari-sama,  _ un hombre se metió a mi departamento. Y-y me intentó atacar—

—Enviaré a Ryohei a buscarte, dime, ¿Donde estás? ¿Estás a salvo? ¿El hombre no está cerca de donde estás?

—¡No necesito a Ryohei, Sawada! ¡Te necesito a ti aquí conmigo! ¡Y estoy en mi departamento! ¡ _ El hombre está muerto _ ! ¡ _ Lo maté _ ! ¡ _ Asesiné a alguien _ ! 

Silencio, solo hubo silencio después de su ataque. Las lágrimas y los temblores la tenían más nerviosa que cualquier otra cosa ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo podría estar  _ sola  _ de nuevo en su departamento sin recordar a ese  _ bastardo  _ sofocándola? La garganta le ardía y le costaba hablar como normalmente o hacía. Sus piernas estaban dobladas sobre su pecho, se sentía hasta desnuda pese a tener puesto el pijama que normalmente usaba. 

No quería que Ryo la viera así, esta no era la Hana de siempre. La mujer fuerte, independiente que podía luchar contra todo el mundo a quisiera. Esta Hana se sentía indefensa, ultrajada, llena de miedo y terror. 

Sabía que el único que podía entenderla sería Sawada, ni Kyoko la entendería tanto como él. Y eso que ella era su mejor amiga.

Sin mencionar que tampoco quería que ni Ryo, ni Yoko-chan se hicieran cargo del cadáver.  _ No,  _ solamente  _ no. _

—Estaré allí en veinte minutos, no. Diez máximo. Ten la ventana abierta.

Dejó salir un quejido que tenía contenido desde hace mucho, cortada la línea. Se quedó allí mismo donde estaba acurrucada en la esquina de su cama. El rostro hacia la pared, intentando ignorar el cuerpo junto a su cama.

Pareció una eternidad, pero cuando sintió la calidez abrasadora de su salvador no hizo más que sostenerlo por sobre los hombros y esconder el rostro en su cuello.

—Ssh. Sh. Está bien, Hana. Todo va a estar bien.

— _ Sácame de acá, por favor. No quiero seguir estando aquí.  _

Sawada la tomó en brazos, alguien más vino con él porque escuchó más gente. Alguno de sus nuevos subordinados, la cubrieron con una manta y salieron de su departamento. Esta vez por la puerta.

Se subió con ella a un carro, Hana era híper consciente de estas cosas pero o de lo que decía la gente a su alrededor. Lo único que le importaba ahora era tener un refugio donde llorar y quebrarse en paz, en esos momentos Tsunayoshi lo era. Y lo sería a donde fuera que la quisiera llevar.

—Iremos a un hotel, en casa están los niños y sé que no serían de gran ayuda por ahora.

Solo atinó a asentir, seguía oculta en el cuello del castaño.

Cuando llegaron al hotel toda la adrenalina y el shock de lo que acababa de pasar le drenaron toda su energía. Tenía sueño, estaba somnolienta; pero seguía sin poder dormir sin sentir un pánico terrible de otro ataque.

—Ssh… Hana, ya estoy acá. Nada te va a pasar, Takehi y Hayato están con nosotros también.

—Lo mejor sería que se acostarán, así pueden descansar los dos a la vez —escuchó por primera vez, efectivamente Takeshi estaba con ellos en la habitación.

—¿Quieres que nos acostemos? Podrás dormir mejor así.

De nuevo, solo dijo que si con un movimiento de cabeza. 

La calidez en ningún momento se fue, ni siquiera cuando Tsunayoshi la soltó con cuidado sobre la cama y la abrigó con la manta y las sábanas. Él acostándose sobre el algodón. Dándole su propio espacio incluso en esos momentos.

_ —Gracias _ .

—No fue nada, descansa.

Una ola de tranquilidad y calma la ayudó a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que Hana apareciera días después a entrenar defensa personal con Tsuna y que Reborn le estuviera enseñando cómo manejar un arma. 


End file.
